fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Myrrh/Supports
With Ephraim C Support *'Myrrh:' ...Ephraim. *'Ephraim:' Myrrh! I'm happy to see you. You're still so young. Don't push yourself too hard today, all right? *'Myrrh:' I won't... I have a favor to ask. Do you have time for me? *'Ephraim:' What is it, Myrrh? *'Myrrh:' ... *'Ephraim:' Don't be nervous, Myrrh. You can ask me anything. *'Myrrh:' Ephraim... May I call you... "brother"? *'Ephraim:' Wha... What? Myrrh... What's come over you? *'Myrrh:' ...I was watching you and Eirika together. You looked so close. *'Ephraim:' Of course we're close. She is my sister, after all. *'Myrrh:' I envy her. I...wish that I had a brother like you. That's why I ask... Even if just for this journey... Please be my brother. *'Ephraim:' I don't know what to say... I wasn't expecting you to ask anything like that... *'Myrrh:' No...? I'm sorry. I should not have asked... *'Ephraim:' Oh... No, Myrrh... Wait. I'm not saying no. *'Myrrh:' So, it's all right? *'Ephraim:' Uhhh... Sure. Of course. If it will make you happy. *'Myrrh:' Yes... It does. I'll come speak with you again soon...Brother. *'Ephraim:' Oh, my... Eirika... Myrrh... How can I say no to that look? I guess sisters are my weakness. B Support *'Myrrh:' Hello...Big Brother. *'Ephraim:' ... Myrrh, don't you find that to be a little awkward? *'Myrrh:' ...Is it? *'Ephraim:' I mean... You're a dragon, correct? And if I'm right, you're also far older than I am... *'Myrrh:' That's correct... So, should I be your big sister? *'Ephraim:' Well, that doesn't seem right, either. You look so much younger than I do. That would be odd... *'Myrrh:' I am...very old. Perhaps "mother"? I...don't like "grandmother." *'Ephraim:' ...Let's not dwell on this. "Sister" will be fine. Well. Did you have something you wanted to ask me? *'Myrrh:' I did... You see, Brother, I have a favor to ask of you. *'Ephraim:' Yes? *'Myrrh:' In the forest...I was always with my father. Even when I slept, he was there, watching over me. *'Ephraim:' Yes? *'Myrrh:' So...Brother. Would you...stay with me at night and watch over me? *'Ephraim:' No! Myrrh, I understand your insecurity, but this simply is not acceptable. Especially when we are on the march. *'Myrrh:' ... *'Ephraim:' Oh, don't look so sad. When you see Eirika next, why don't you ask her? I'm sure she will agree. If you and I are brother and sister, then surely you and she are sisters, too. How does that sound? *'Myrrh:' Yes... I'll do that. Thank you, Brother. A Support *'Ephraim:' Hey, Myrrh... When this war is over... What will you do? Have you thought about where you will go? *'Myrrh:' ... I've lived in Darkling Woods ever since I was a child. I think that I shall spend the rest of my life there. *'Ephraim:' On your own? Do you have anyone waiting for you in the forest? *'Myrrh:' I... I am on my own now. But you need not worry. I am a dragon, after all. *'Ephraim:' ... I've been thinking, Myrrh. If you would like, you can live with us in Renais. *'Myrrh:' What? *'Ephraim:' When this war is over... When we restore peace to Magvel... Eirika and I will be going back to Renais to lead our people. Would you like to live in the castle? With us? *'Myrrh:' Oh, but... I would not want to inconvenience you. *'Ephraim:' It's nothing you need worry about. Castle Renais is a vast place. I'm sure we could spare a room for a small girl like you. And besides, you are my sister, right? Family should stay together, don't you think? *'Myrrh:' ... But...you must not forget that I am a dragon. I must think about it. I would love to, but... perhaps I shouldn't, and so... I must think about it. *'Ephraim:' As you wish. *'Myrrh:' But... Thank you for the offer. It makes me very happy. Thank you, Brother. With Saleh C Support *'Myrrh:' ...... *'Saleh:' ...... *'Myrrh:' ...... Um... *'Saleh:' May I help you? *'Myrrh:' Saleh, wherever we go, you're always at my side. Don't you ever do anything YOU want to do? *'Saleh:' I came from Caer Pelyn. I have been entrusted with the honor of being your escort. Protecting you, Great Dragon, gives my life meaning. *'Myrrh:' Great Dragon? Please, there's no need to call me that. My father is the great one. I've done nothing. I'm not great at all. *'Saleh:' It is true, Great Dragon, that your exalted father once saved mankind. On that day so long ago, he shielded us from evil. He is our true savior. However, mankind has forgotten that most sacred debt we owe him. I do, as we all must, what I can to atone for that crime of neglect. *'Myrrh:' ...... *'Saleh:' Great Dragon, does my presence bother you? If it does, please do not hesitate to tell me. I would remove myself at once and not bother you again until needed. *'Myrrh:' ... It's fine. Do whatever pleases you. *'Saleh:' ...Thank you. B Support *'Myrrh:' ...... *'Saleh:' ...... *'Myrrh:' Um... *'Saleh:' Yes? *'Myrrh:' There's something I wanted to ask. You're from Caer Pelyn. Do you know if my father has ever visited your village? *'Saleh:' He has. I myself have never seen his noble personage. However, I have heard that Dara met him once when she was young. Some monsters had wandered into Caer Pelyn, and the Great Dragon saved us. *'Myrrh:' Really? I wonder why my father chose to help you. *'Saleh:' That, I cannot guess. We poor humans cannot hope to grasp the thinking of the Great Dragon. *'Myrrh:' ... My father has dedicated his life to protecting humans. For the longest time, I could not fathom why he would do this. But now, after spending time with all of you... I begin to understand how he felt. *'Saleh:' Great Dragon... *'Myrrh:' I'm sure that I-- that I will continue to fight, as he did, for all humanity. *'Saleh:' I am truly grateful that you feel that way, Great Dragon. A Support *'Myrrh:' ...... *'Saleh:' ...... *'Myrrh:' ...... *'Saleh:' Great Dragon... I know I'm being rude, but I've a favor to ask. *'Myrrh:' What is it? *'Saleh:' Would you please come to our village? *'Myrrh:' To Caer Pelyn? But... *'Saleh:' Dara and the other villagers would be overjoyed to see you. The village is quite spare, but we would do our best to entertain you. You could stay for as long as you wanted... *'Myrrh:' ... Saleh, you made that request on my behalf, didn't you? *'Saleh:' No, not at all. I apologize. I have been disrespectful. *'Myrrh:' No, I'm pleased. However... I doubt I should stay too long. *'Saleh:' Why is that? *'Myrrh:' It's because I'm a dragon. My father explained it to me. We are both human and monster. And because we are both, we are also neither. *'Saleh:' ...... *'Myrrh:' We have the power of dragons; therefore, we cannot live together with humans... We have the hearts of humans; therefore, we do not belong with monsters. We are outcasts in this world, never a part of either community. And so we live our lives alone, never to be understood by anyone. *'Saleh:' But there are humans whose actions make them monsters in the eyes of others. I do not think of you as such when there are many worse monsters among my own kind. Regardless, I believe the villagers would be most pleased to have you visit. *'Myrrh:' Saleh... Thank you. Your words have cheered me up a little. Please wait for my answer. When all of this is finished... When peace returns, I'll give you my answer then. *'Saleh:' I understand. *'Myrrh:' And when I do return to Darkling Woods, I will not be sad. Because of the time I've spent with you, the memories you've given me, I shall not be lonely. I shall never feel like an outcast again. *'Saleh:' Lady Myrrh... With Dozla C Support *'Dozla:' Oh! You there, lassie. Are you lost? *'Myrrh:' I... I'm not lost. I'm traveling with Ephraim. I'm his...friend. *'Dozla:' Oho! In that case, you and I are allies, are we not? My name's Dozla. It's an honor to meet you! *'Myrrh:' Uh-huh... *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! You're a quiet lassie, aren't you? And you're so tiny, too. Seeing you takes me back to the days when Princess L'Arachel was a child. Tell me, lassie, how old are you? *'Myrrh:' ... It's impolite to ask a woman her age. That's what Ephraim says. I think you're being rude. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! Aren't you the sassy one! You're still young. I don't think you need to worry about age just yet. *'Myrrh:' And how old are you? *'Dozla:' Me? I'm all of forty-seven years old. *'Myrrh:' And I am... 1,200 years old. Roughly. *'Dozla:' Huh? Gwah ha ha! Stop teasing me, lassie! You don't have to be shy. Just tell me how old you are. *'Myrrh:' I did. And I said I'm 1,200... Roughly. B Support *'Dozla:' Hrmph! Princess L'Arachel! Princess L'Arachel! Where are you? *'Myrrh:' ...... *'Dozla:' Oh, lassie. What luck meeting you here. Do you know where I might find Princess L'Arachel? *'Myrrh:' ...I do not. But that's not important. Where is Ephraim? *'Dozla:' If it's Prince Ephraim you're after, just follow the sounds of combat! There's no better way to motivate your troops than to stand by their side! *'Myrrh:' That L'Arachel person is probably with Ephraim. I saw her next to him speaking to him on quite familiar terms. For some reason, it made my chest feel...funny. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! It must be love! *'Myrrh:' Love? This feeling is...love? *'Dozla:' Mm. I've tasted the sweet and the sour that life serves up, and I know love. You, my dear, are in love with Princess L'Arachel! *'Myrrh:' I'm not so sure about that... A Support *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! Are you all right, lassie? There's no need to worry. No matter how many enemies pop up, I'll protect you. *'Myrrh:' I appreciate it... I do feel safe when you're nearby... Somehow, you remind me of my father. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! I get that a lot! So tell me, little one, where is your father, anyway? *'Myrrh:' ...My father... ...... *'Dozla:' Er... What's wrong?! Did I ask something that I shouldn't have? I-I'm sorry, lassie. Please don't cry... *'Myrrh:' I'm not crying... I'm not crying... *'Dozla:' Ah! What do I do? Wait. Just think. I must have run across something like this before. When Princess L'Arachel was a babe, and she would begin to cry... She would tug on my beard! That would always make her happy. C'mon, lassie, grab a handful of my beard and give it a good, strong yank! *'Myrrh:' ...... You are strange, Dozla. *'Dozla:' What? *'Myrrh:' But you were worried about me. That makes me happy. You're a nice person after all. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! You've stopped crying. Hm, that's a good thing. *'Myrrh:' Yes. Thank you. Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Supports